Hey, it's Beginning to Snow!
by jesuisl0ser
Summary: Typical holiday fic. The seven bohemians plus snow equals FUN! All canon couples, plus MarkScarf, heh. Extremely long oneshot. R&R please!


**A/N: I wrote this a LOOOONG time ago for speedrent challenge #175. Since Christmas is around the corner, I figured I'd post it. I edited a lot of stuff. Everyone else is writing holiday fics, I might as well join in. Happy Holidays; enjoy. R&R please!**

* * *

"Look, Collins, it's snowing!" Angel squealed, tugging on her boyfriend's shirt. They were sitting side by side on the couch at Mark and Roger's loft, the rest of their group of friends all around them. Collins smiled.

"I can see that, Ang," he replied.

Angel stared out the window as snowflakes fell to the ground. "But isn't it pretty?"

"Sure, baby," Collins said absentmindedly, gulping down the last bit of a bottle of Stoli that had only been half full to begin with. Mark, who was, as usual, with his camera, zoomed in on Collins.

"Close on Collins, drinking a half-finished bottle of Stoli and watching the snow fall, along with the lovely Miss Angel Dumott Schunard."

Angel giggled, waving. Collins rolled his eyes. "Turn the camera off, Mark..."

"Wait, I gotta zoom in on the snow falling..." Mark did just that before putting his camera away.

Mimi hopped off of Roger's lap. "Well, a nice snowy day like this shouldn't be wasted sittin' around all day. Dontcha think?" she said.

Mark shrugged. "I guess. But I'd personally rather be here where it's at least a little warmer..."

"Oh, please, Mark," Roger muttered, strumming some chords on his guitar, "I bet it's as cold outside as it is in here..." He began to say some not-so-nice things about Benny and how that particular problem was his fault, when Maureen interrupted him.

"Roger, enough of your potty-mouth." She stood up and started to put on her hat and coat. "If all you guys wanna sit here and listen to Roger curse, be my guest. But _I'm_ gonna go out! Being cooped up in here is no fun!" She dramatically walked over to the sliding door. "Anyone with me? Besides Pookie, who has no other choice but to go with me anyway?"

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Remind me again: Why don't I have a choice?"

"Because I say so, pookie."

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense..." Joanne muttered, putting on her coat.

Maureen walked over to Joanne and gave her a kiss. "Don't be grumpy, poooookie!" She flung an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. Joanne just blinked for a moment before heaving a sigh and wandering over to get her jacket and gloves.

Mark chuckled. He knew how poor Joanne was feeling at the moment. But, after all, he'd warned her about Maureen's ways...he hadn't called his relationship with her a "tango" for nothing.

"I'll go," he finally said, "Roger's right. I'll probably be freezing either way..." He got up from the couch to go put on his beloved scarf.

Mimi hopped up to go get her coat, "C'mon, baby," she pleaded, pouting her lips and staring right into Roger's eyes.

Roger shrugged. "Fine. Whatever. I'm just coming to make sure you don't freeze your ass off..."

Mimi giggled and pulled Roger off the couch, forcing him to leave his guitar behind.

"Collins? Can we go?" Angel jumped up and down, while Collins was silent for a moment.

"Ang, I don't want you to catch a cold out there," he finally said, holding onto the drag queen's shoulders firmly. His facial expression was full of concern.

"I won't! Pleeeeeease?" Angel begged. Collins sighed.

"All right."

"YAY!" Angel leaned up and gave Collins a quick kiss before skipping away to get her coat. Collins smiled and shook his head before going to get his jacket as well.

* * *

When they were outside, they began walking down the sidewalk, talking and laughing like they usually did.

"Ooh! Let's go window shopping!" Mimi suggested happily. "I saw these adorable pink slippers in the shoe store window the other day. I wanna see if they're still in there!"

"I saw those too!" Angel squealed. "I wanna save up enough money to get them. They're cute!"

Roger rolled his eyes. "Hooray," was his sarcastic remark.

Mimi swatted his arm playfully. "Oh, shut up! Shopping to me and Angel is like when you start playing your guitar. We get lost in the moment."

"Amen, girl!" Angel concurred.

"Nah, I don't wanna go window shopping..." Maureen said, "Let's do something fun."

"Window shopping is fun," said Angel hopefully.

Maureen tossed her hair over her shoulder and adjusted her fluffy purple hat. "Not fun enough for me..."

Joanne pointed her thumb in Maureen's direction. "Believe me, nothing's fun enough for her."

"POOKIE! That was harsh!"

"I've been told worse, honey bear," Joanne retorted flatly. Mark, who was walking a little ways ahead from the rest of them, paused abruptly.

"Hey, the park's empty."

"And...? No one wants to go to the park on a day like this," Collins said matter-of-factly.

"Actually," began Maureen, a gleam in her eyes, "A lot of kids come here on days like this. You know why?"

Collins still wasn't getting the hint as he followed Maureen and the rest of the group to the park, his arm linked with Angel's. "Why?"

Angel giggled knowingly, and Maureen shouted, "Here's why!" and threw a snowball right at him.

"HOLY CRAP!" Collins ducked the snowball before it hit him right in the face. Roger laughed and pointed at him. "Ha-ha!"

"Oh, it's _on_, man!" Collins cried, grabbing some snow and forming it in his hands. Before Roger could object, Collins threw it at him.

"Bad aim, Thomas!" Roger shouted evilly when the snowball just missed his head.

"_Bad aim_, Rog?! Wait till your snow-covered ass meets the next snowball I throw! It ain't gonna be pretty!" snapped Collins, reaching down for more snow.

Soon a snowball fight had begun amongst the seven bohemian friends. Everyone was laughing and running and having a great time, with the occasional reprimand from Collins to Angel about not getting covered in too much snow, as that would cause her to catch a cold. But the drag queen would have none of those reprimands.

"Excuse me, Mr. I-Worry-About-Everything, I think you should let me have a little fun. So shut up and make me a damn snowball 'cause I don't have any gloves to pick the snow up with."

"I love it when you get mad," Collins said, his voice almost in a whisper.

"Oh, hush. Make me a snowball."

"This is better than window shopping!" Mimi cried, throwing a snowball at Joanne.

Maureen smirked at the innocent Mark Cohen walking around aimlessly amongst the group.

"Heads up, Marky!" She hit him right in the back of the head with a snowball.

"HEY! Watch it!"

It was then that Mark wished he'd never pointed out the empty park earlier that day...He knew at least one of his friends was bound to catch a cold after this, namely Mimi or Angel. In their conditions, a cold could always be more than just a cold. And that would be his fault.

...But then again...

He picked up some snow from the ground. Maybe, with all the stress and confusion between fights and sickness and barely scraping by with the money they had, the bohemians deserved just a little bit of fun.


End file.
